


The Truth

by mrangiecakes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrangiecakes/pseuds/mrangiecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would Dean do if all of a sudden Cas could only speak the truth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fun little drabble inspired by a prompt from thewritershelpers.tumblr.com
> 
> The prompt:  
> "Your characters are forced to tell the truth to each other for some reason (magic!?). What secrets come to light? What are the repercussions? How does everyone feel about these secrets? How does the person whose secrets been spilled feel?"

“I love you.”

  
Dean nearly dropped all of the guns he was carrying. He turned around and looked at Cas, who was just _standing_ there, like he does. “Come again?”

  
“I… love you?”

  
Dean chuckled and put the guns down on the long, wooden, table in sitting room of the batcave. “Cas.” Dean raised a hand in confusion and cupped the back of his own head while turning away to hide his glowing cheeks. “Uhm, I.” Dean cleared his throat. Cas really dropped a bomb on him. Yeah, Dean was crazy about Cas; hell, their ‘bond’ or whatever was probably what broke Cas free from Naomi, but _love_?

  
Dean looked back up at Cas, who was still standing there, eyes narrowed, head tilted, staring right back at him.

  
“Why are you saying that?” Dean asked, finally.

  
“I’m not sure.” Cas replied. “I just felt compelled to say it.”

  
“Oh, well, I uh-” Dean stuttered over his words.

  
“Oh, hey, guys. What’s up?” Sam ran down the stairs to where they were standing and looked at them both. He had an awfully suspicious smile on his face, which Dean noticed immediately. “Hey, Cas, you finish your drink?”

  
“Yes, thank you, Sam. It was good; what was it again?”

  
“Oh, just some stuff I picked out earlier. Glad you liked it.” Sam picked up the empty glass and headed off towards the kitchen, stopping just before turning the corner to throw a wink at Dean.

  
Dean’s glare could have pierced Sam’s skin if he was any closer.

  
“Dean.”

  
Dean turned back to Cas and he felt the temperature start to rise in his cheeks again.

  
“I love you, Dean,” Cas stated.

  
“Cas, I,” Dean started to stutter again.

  
Cas took a few steps toward Dean and reached out to fix the collar of his jacket. “I would like to kiss you, Dean.”

  
“Yeah, uh, me too.” Dean managed to say. He could have kicked himself; he was never this awful at replying to someone who was coming on to him. He was _Dean Winchester_ , for Christ’s Sake.

  
Cas raised a hand and cupped the side of Dean’s face. He let his fingertips trace Dean’s cheekbone down to his jaw bone and back up to the back of his ear, almost like he was trying to memorize his bone structure. Cas raised the corner of his mouth into a half-smile; this was the righteous man, the man who saved him so many times, the man who never gave up on family – on love.

  
Cas leaned in and let their lips brush together. Dean’s were soft and plump, which felt odd on his own, which were rough and cracked; he made several notes of this.

  
He felt Dean’s shaking breath his mouth. Cas smiled again and pulled Dean in, kissing him hard; literally taking away his breath.

  
Dean froze before melting into the kiss. From behind them he heard muffled chuckles. Dean raised his middle finger behind his back as a queue for Sam to get out of there because neither himself, nor Cas, would be leaving that room for quite some time.


End file.
